Fool
by purpleunity321
Summary: Am I really that much of a fool' Aerrow has a vulnerable moment in front of Stork. Stork doesn't really care. Piper will never know. TEENAGED ANGST! MxM, rated M for masturbation. Can be considered set between "Rave of the Season" and "Mistake" R


***sigh*** I was in a..."Drama" mood again...

Warning: MALExMALE, ANGST, MASTURBATION. Possible OOC and language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Don't like, don't read. R&R, no flames please

I don't own Storm Hawks, they're owned by Nerd Corps. Dark Ace wouldn't gone power-crazy otherwise.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Stork?" came a voice tentatively over the speaker. Stork looked up from piloting.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come into…can you come here for a second?" Aerrow. That's who it was. Aerrow. Why was Aerrow calling for him?

"Why?"

"…Problems with…a crystal." Lie. Lie Lie Lie. Stork frowned, even though that Aerrow couldn't see him.

"You know, you can just ask Pipe-"

"NO!"

Silence.

"…Please?" Brain screaming no. Instincts screaming find out and fix.

"…Sure."

Instincts won the battle.

* * *

"Yo, Aerrow, what do you-"

Aerrow was gripping him arms in a death grip, and from being close up he could see the terror, the fear in his eyes. But he wasn't really caring.

Because he was kissing him.

Minutes seem to pass, and the urge to punch Aerrow's lights out grew more and more. Finally he let him go. He stood and watched him gag, dry-retching.

"…You can stop now," he said, mildly annoyed at his dramatics. The Merb stopped retching to give Aerrow a right hook that would make a boxer be amazed.

"What the HELL where you thinking?!" Stork yelled to Aerrow, who was on the floor. He rubbed his jaw gingerly. "That hurt," he said, wincing.

"Newsflash: OF COURSE IT DID! I want an explanation, Aerrow. Fuck, you can't just randomly kiss anyone you wish." Stork's eyes narrowed. "What's going on? You've been acting more weird than usual, with your-"

"STORK! LET ME SPEAK!" spat Aerrow, lifting himself up, rubbing his jaw. "I was experimenting!"

Pause.

"…Want to run that one by me again?" the Merb asked coolly, raising an eyebrow. Aerrow sighed.

"I just…I just wanted to see if kissing you made me…you know," mumbled Aerrow, flushing a bit. Stork just stared at him. "So I decided to try and see whether if kissing you actually did anything to me."

"And did it?"

"…Kinda, not really," he confessed. "Actually, it makes me want to retch also."

"Then apparently you found out what is obvious to me already: you like boys."

"But I can't!" cried out Aerrow, frustrated. "I can't just…be…you know!"

"Know what?"

"_Gay_!"

"Why?"

That question threw off Aerrow. Why couldn't he be gay? It wasn't really illegal to be homosexual; the Sky Knight Academy allowed all sorts of people, not caring of race, type, gender, or sexuality. They just wanted you to be in for the good, to be opposed of Cyclonia in every way. Why couldn't he be gay?

'_Oh…_' realized Aerrow sadly.

"…Because Stork…"

_'It's because…'_

"…I love…"

'…_I love…'_

"…A person you don't like."

'_**Him**__. '_

Silence.

"…That's it?" Aerrow looked up at an unsurprised Stork.

"You're…You're not?" Aerrow heart leaped up in his throat. Stork…didn't care? Stork nodded.

"I don't really care that you like Finn."

'_Oh,_' thought Aerrow sadly, looking away. Of course Stork wouldn't think…gods, what was he _thinking!_ But, better go along with Stork anyway.

"Just a reminder's note: I'm not sure Finn…well…he could swing that way, but it's highly unlikely," Stork commented, resting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. Aerrow looked at the paw, amazed that Stork could be so…_friendly_ like this. "Are you sure that's all you wanted me?" Stork asked quietly, eyes saying: _**You don't really like Finn do you?**_

"Yeah. That's it," chuckled Aerrow, smiling, his eyes saying: _**No, but I can't tell you. Not yet. Don't tell Piper**_.

_**You sure?**_

_**Positive.**_

"…Alright," Stork warily said, walking away and mumbling "stupid" or "crystals! Feh!" under his breath. The automated door slammed back into place as the Merb walked out. Aerrow stuffed his head between his knees, trying and failing not to cry. He squeezed his thighs together, erotic images of the man he loved coming into his mind unbidden as he cried.

'_Oh gods,'_ he thought as he quietly sobbed. '_Oh __**lords**__. What was I thinking? Trying telling Stork that-'_ Stumble over to door, lock it, stumbling over to bed while ripping off shirt, _'-I like-'_ Twisting a nipple roughly while other hand teasingly goes down flat stomach, trying not to make noise, _'-my greatest enemy-'_ shove down pants, _'-my top rival-'_ start stroking himself and bringing other hand down to the back, _'-the person that I'm suppose to hate with my entire __**being**__-'_ muffled cry at the penetrating fingers, _'-and in fact I love him with my entire self and more-'_ spots of white dance across eyes, coming, '-_the __**Dark Ace**__?'_ he thought hazily, mind sluggish.

"Am I really that much of a fool?" he whispered, before letting his eyelids fall, slipping into darkness. Tears kept falling from his eyes.

* * *

Aww...=( Poor Aerrow...Have a nice day.


End file.
